Eran Celos
by Lolly Sweet
Summary: Algunas veces algunas personas cometen estupideces por causa de los celos...y este es uno de esos casos ... Yuki&Riru


Lolly otra vez con sus historias eweUuu... Buenas! hoy le traigo un fic, que hubiera sido el primero de todos si lo hubiese publicado aquí! mi primer fic seria ... e.e ... este lleva un par de años escrito en uno de mis cuadernos... de hecho lo había hecho al poco tiempo de la aparición de Yukio y ver en el manga como se llevaba con Riruka xD hahaha ...hasta lo dibuje!...pero como no soy buena dibujando jamas lo subí (y tampoco lo subiria xD) en fin... este fic es viéjito si; pero nuevo aquí en FF... y hoy me dispuse a pasarlo al Word xD

Espero que les guste! el icono o portada, la he coloreado yo ..de verdad pareciera que Yukio esta un poco más alto que Riruka o.o ... en fin ~ les dejo con otro fic más, sumando más historias YukiRiru ~~ estos chicos merecen más amor xD

* * *

 **ERAN CELOS**

* * *

La música de un conocido juego solo se escuchaba en su habitación. Yukio estaba sentado en su cama, con su espalda recostada sobre la pared.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces había intentado de pasar de nivel, pero estaba muy seguro que fueron más de 60 veces. Se frustro al oír el alerta de su PsP, que le indicaba que contaba con poca batería.

-Maldita sea.

Obviamente, ignorando el aviso, el continuo jugando unos minutos más con su PsP, hasta que finalmente el aparato se apago.

Molesto, se puso de pie y busco el cable de fuente para ponerlo a cargar.

No lo encontró en su habitación, se detuvo a pensar cuando fue la última vez que lo vio. Salió de la habitación, y camino lentamente por los oscuros pasillos rumbo al living.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en su rostro cuando vio sobre una de las mesitas de luz su cable, pero de repente esa sonrisa desapareció, cuando ve que allí sobre el sofá, estaba recostada durmiendo su compañera Riruka Dokugamine, que estaba de espaldas a él. Se acerco lentamente con unos pasos ligeros, para poder tomar el cable. Temía, no quería despertar a la colorada, seguramente si esto sucedía se armaría una gran discusión. Y no era un horario como para andar a los gritos peleando.

Estiro su mano lentamente y cogió el cable para luego ponerlo dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su sacó negro . Algo le hizo mirar nuevamente a su compañera. La observo de reojo, ella estaba en posición fetal, abrazándose a si misma al parecer por el frió. Y es que corría una ligera brisa fría por el lugar.

Yukio arqueo la ceja y se pregunto porque era tan idiota de dormirse allí cuando ya tenía una habitación donde podría recostarse a descansar tranquilamente.

-Idiota...- susurró muy despacio mientras seguía observando a Riruka.

Se aproximo más a ella para poder ver su rostro y comprobar que estaba dormida; se veía adorable realmente, cuando ella no tenía su rostro arrugado por sus rabietas era muy bonita.

Fue extraño, pero Yukio se conmovió un poco al verla dormida, tan apacible; él observo que Riruka temblaba un poco del frió.

-Diablos...- murmuro molesto.

Quedo unos dos minutos pensando en que podía hacer, dos cosas se le venían en la mente, UNO: dejarla que se quede ahí y pase una larga noche con frío... o, DOS: traerle una manta y colocársela encima. El inconveniente de la opción dos era que no quería que ella sepa quien tuvo ese gesto. Pero luego pensó que podía a ver sido cualquiera que la cubrió.

Lentamente se alejo, tomando una decisión; fue hacía la recamara de Dokugamine, pero para su sorpresa la habitación de la muchacha estaba cerrada.

-La p...- dejo escapar un insulto en voz baja. -Esta chica no puede ser más idiota! Que se joda...- murmuró dispuesto a volver a su habitación; cuando recordó al instante la imagen de Riruka titiritando de frío, se detuvo y echo un gran suspiro volviendo hacia el living.

Sin dudarlo ahora, saco de su tapado el clave y lo puso sobre la pequeña mesita de luz para después lentamente quitarse su sacó. Yukio estaba dispuesto en soportar los problemas que tendría cuando Riruka despierte, pero también pensó que este gesto de parte de él, QUIZÁS ayudaría a que ambos tuvieran una mejor relación.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, verla dormida y tan tranquila era algo que le agrado a él. Estuvo a punto de colocar encima su abrigo cuando vio como los labios de Riruka se entreabrieron para susurrar una palabra.

-Kuro...sa...ki - salió de los labios rosados de ella, y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas se dejo ver.

-...

Yukio que ya se había detenido frunció el ceño, y no trato de imaginar que podría a ver estado soñando Dokugamine con aquel tipo.

Sin pensarlo, volvió a colocarse rápidamente su tapado y tomar el cable de manera brusca.

-Ya se que haré... - susurró mientras nuevamente salia del living.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dokugamine se levanto de su sueño de repente teniendo chuchos de frío. Se sentó y se abrazo a si misma para poder darse un poco de calor. Su cuerpo estaba temblando, sentía como una fuerte brisa daba sobre ella.

-Que fríooo! - dijo con un hilo de voz. Riruka voltio a mirar hacia al costado, para ver allí un ventilador de pie que estaba a toda potencia a unos pocos metros de ella. -#$%$"#"$%&! -grito, una serie de insultos muy grosero salieron de la boca de Riruka - ¿Quien fue el $#& !?

Yukio que ya estaba en su habitación acostado y jugando con su PsP rió divertido por aquella maldad que le había hecho a su compañera, hasta que esa sonrisa desapareció al recordar el motivo porque lo hizo.

-Kuro...sa...ki - Dijo remedando a la colorada; con sus ojos esmeraldas aun sobre su PsP.

Y la verdad era que Yukio Hans estaba molesto, para ser más exactos furioso; no sintió remordimiento alguno, al contrarío lo disfruto...y no pudo, aunque estuviera con su juego, quitarse de la cabeza a Riruka y su posible sueño con el pelinaranja...y si, eso sucedía, eran celos.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

Es cruel Yukio, lo se xD pero el pobrecito estaba celoso por lo que cometió esa travesura...ademas en este fic Yukio es un joven de 15/16 años...por eso comete macanas... eweU...

Bueno quiero aclarar algo de la historia, NO me gusta el IchiRuri... para ser más precisos (para los que no entienden) Ichigo y Riruka uwu... soy 100% IchiRuki y YukiRiru hasta las orejas! xDD.. ...en mi historia, por si alguno tiene curiosidad de saber que jugaba Yukio, bien estaba jugando LoL xDDD (dato innecesario) jajaja

Bueno, si más nada que agregar, espero que estén bien! si quieren dejarme un comentario, critica es todo bienvenido. Bye bye~

~ **Lolly Sweet** ~


End file.
